mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rainbowroad6w
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:21, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Hello I'm Rainbowroad6w. You can call me Rainbow Road. I mostly am at Sonic News Network or Sonic Fanon Wikia OR Mario Kart Racing Wiki, but I decided to come here. I have a question. Can I get pictures from, let's say, IGN of the Worlds in New Super Mario Bros. Wii? I'd love to know, because I was planning on doing so, but I wanted to make sure first. Just wanted to know. --'Gar-Art Studios' Yes, a studio I have. And if you cuss... don't you dare... 22:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Answer is yes. And I thought I remembered your name. Mario Kart Racing Wiki. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I left Mario Kart Racing Wiki a while back due to time management issues. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) New Articles Why are creating all of these Kart articles? Shy Guys Suck 21:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC) More info for people. Is this bad? I wouldn't think so. --'Gar-Art Studios' Yes, a studio I have. And if you cuss... don't you dare... 21:11, July 3, 2010 (UTC) There's nothing wrong with it. In fact, keep up the good work. - Count Caterpie 00:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: nah. Here you can request for adminship. Do you want to try? Shy Guys Suck 21:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. But thanks for the offer. I just want to stay a user. I move across different wikis and never stay on the same one, ya know? --'Gar-Art Studios' Yes, a studio I have. And if you cuss... don't you dare... 21:17, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. I know him from my days as a Mario Kart Wiki admin. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 04:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Recent Efforts Well thank you for thanking me! :-) I never get such compliments! --'Gar-Art Studios' Yes, a studio I have. And if you cuss... don't you dare... 13:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Lightning.Moon the Hedgehog's is under 30! 23:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) 6w References Please don't use other wikis as references. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :No. I meant that you used the other Mario Wiki as a reference on the Mario Kart 3DS article. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 06:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Merging :Wow! You're doing a lot. Don't do too much like I did a few days ago. I did like 40-50 and got no sleep! But thank you! We may reach our goal sooner than I expected. If you would please comment on the fourm I made so we can make a plan for where to hit next. It's called "Where next?" [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 22:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Good. Also, if you check the main page, you can see the latest wiki news and stuff about article clean-ups, if you're intrested in knowing what's been going on recently. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Alert Orb Images Hello Nice, we are getting closer to our goal. As for MK DD, let's wait and see. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 17:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) About...stuff Images